


Not So Bad

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bondage, Costume Kink, Crossdressing, M/M, Mirror Universe, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James finally gives into Spock's desire to role play and finds that the Vulcan has more than sex in mind, but is it really so bad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This was written for another k/s writer who, have seeing a manip i did, said that she wanted a "lederhosen fic." This is what I came up with. I hope you all enjoy it. For those of you that actually speak German I apologize in advance. Also to everyone, this has not been beta read, so any and all mistake are mine.

The Vulcan stood at the door of the Fresher and tapped on it. "James, are you coming out or not?"

From behind the door came a loud, "Fuck you, you goddamn overgrown elf and your fucking kinks."

Spock's mouth turned down the tiniest fraction, barely moving the lines of his goatee.  "I will take that as a no, which means you are officially going back on our agreement." His rich voice did not waver in its tone, but there could have been a hint of annoyance.

There was a sigh and a muttered string of curses from behind the door. "Spock," James's voice sounded from inside the fresher.  "Look this is stupid and I should not have to belittle myself for you.  So I'm going to change out of this thing and if you will get my collar and your whip we will have nice normal sex like any other night. "

There was a rustle of cloth from behind the door and Spock growled. "James, you promised. We did things your way last time and you promised me this! Now get out here!"  Spock did not raise his voice but then he didn't need to.  He could hear James respond through the door.

"Fine... but I am not happy about this."

At last, the door to the fresher opened and Spock had to fight the urge to smile. There stood his captain and lover, sullen, arms crossed over his broad chest,  lips pouting, eyes narrowed He was wearing a red dirndl with laces up the front and off white piping around the sides and neckline. Under it was a white blouse with wide flowing sleeves trimmed in crocheted lace. Over it was a crisp white pinafore also trimmed in crocheted lace, its little bow tied to the right side of James's waist. Covering his legs were stark white stockings and in his short cropped hair was a little red bow.  

"I hate you," James said when he noticed Spock's pleased expression.

Spock raised one hand to his face covering the smile that was threatening to break through, crossing his other arm over his stomach, cupping the bent elbow with that hand.  His captain was, for lack of better word, darling and Spock's heart seemed to hum in his side at the sight. The fact that James was so angry about his current situation did nothing to deter the warming glow spreading through the Vulcan.

Collecting himself, Spock removed his hand from his mouth and crossed his arms behind his back.  "See? It is not so bad, now is it?" Spock purred.

James snarled in reply. "This is the most humiliating thing you have ever had me do and just what in the hell are you wearing?"

Spock looked down at his outfit, the brown leather boots, the thick wool socks, the greenish brown lederhosen over the white button up shirt. He peered back at James, puzzled. "It's traditional..." Spock said as James rolled his eyes.

"Right, because we're supposed to be Austrian farmers or some nonsense," James grumbled.

Spock managed to beam at his captain despite maintaining his placid expression. "Indeed. Even though looking at your dress, I realize that it's no longer an appropriate scenario, since that would have been too nice of a garment for a peasant.  We should change it to we are nineteenth-century Viennese nobles on holiday in the country."

James lowered his arms and tilted his head to one side, peering at his first officer as if he had just suggested they throw themselves out an airlock. "What?" He asked his brow knitted in confusion.  

Spock shook his head at his captain and repressed a sigh.

"James,  did you look at any of the readings I sent you?"

James's frown deepened, making him look even more vexed. "No. Why?" Then a light bulb went off in his head. "You expected me to study up on this crap to indulge your little fantasy?"  James gave the Vulcan an incredulous look. 

Spock tilted his head a little and frowned. "Well, one does want a certain level of authenticity."

James scrubbed his face with a hand and said weakly, "Spock that is so... So you."  

The Vulcan lifted an eyebrow in reply. "Who else would it be?"  He asked.  James almost answered, but he quickly shut his mouth.   Spock was still a bit puzzled by his captain's statement but he shook it off, grabbed his captain by the wrist and dragged him over to the far side of the room where there was a plush sofa.

Pushing James down on the cushions, Spock reached down beside the sofa and pulled out an extra large bouquet of flowers. Then sitting down beside James, so that their knees touched, he handed the flowers to his bewildered Captain.  James watched dumbfounded as his first officer took one of his hands and pressed it to his lips.

Spock peered at James over the top his hand, those dark eyes seeming to bore holes into the human's soul.   "Mein Engel," [my angel]  He whispered, breathing against James' skin.  He pulled James closer, placing his free arm around James's waist, making sure that his mouth never left the hand he held.   Turning the hand over Spock gently kissed the open palm, his eyes still on James's face.

Shocked, James didn't move or respond right away. This was different from all the other times, which always involved some kind of bondage and violence. He could feel heat rushing to his face at how intimate this was.  Swallowing hard, he pulled his hand from Spock's grasp.

The Vulcan's eyes widened a little bit, but that was his only reaction.  Instead, Spock wrapped that arm around James's waist too. He then leaned in to nuzzle his captain's hair, inhaling deeply.

"Mein Engel," Spock said again. "I know that we shouldn't be out here alone, but I could not wait until tomorrow evening to see you again."  Spock continued to nuzzle James's hair, while James blinked rapidly in a near panic.

James pulled away out of Spock's hold, actually causing the Vulcan to frown.  Crossing his arms back over his chest, he turned on the sofa so that his back was to his first officer.  Spock tilted his head puzzled, but not to be deterred, he simply placed his arms back around James, once again pulling the human to him.

With his back pressed into Spock's chest, James listened to the baritone voice speak softly to him.  "Will you dance with me, Geliebter? [beloved, loved one] At the party tomorrow evening? I know that everyone else will want to dance with you, but you will share at least one waltz with me, won't you?"

There was a pause and James realized he was expected to say something.  "I might," He said haughtily. "Or maybe I won't," He added.

There was a twitch in Spock's arms but the Vulcan simply whispered, "Must you tease me?"  While he spoke, he took to stroking James's hair, stopping once to finger the bow.

"It's not a tease. It is a statement," James replied. He looked down at the flowers in his hand.  "I don't know why you do these daft things? I want gems, not weeds."  Making a face, James tossed the bouquet away.

Spock's arms tightened around James and the captain heard a growl in his ear. "What are you doing?"

James smirked to himself. "I'm playing my role. You didn't think that I would just fall into your arms, did you? You want this, you gonna have to work for it,"  James said feeling quite satisfied with himself.  The idea came to him that he needed to make this difficult. That way Spock would simply grow tired of the game and they could do things like normal.

There was rumble from the Vulcan. James felt himself being lifted and turned around. Spock placed him down into his lap and cupped James' face.  "Honigbienchen [little honey-bee], you know you can have whatever you want, but I picked those with you in mind. Why are you so cruel?"

James made an effort to turn his head. Spock was not just cupping his face but holding it, so he settled on just moving his eyes.  "If I can have what I want, then why are you not giving me diamonds?"  James made his voice as snotty sounding he could as he spoke. There was a pause and when Spock didn't reply, James moved his eyes back over to the Vulcan.   The intense expression that met his eyes caused his breath catch in his throat.

"I told you, Mein Schatz [my treasure] I will give you diamonds, when you agree to marry me,"  Spock answered his tone level. It was then that it dawned on James that this little role play Spock had been begging him to do for so long, wasn't about sex.  It had never had been about sex.  Pulling himself together, James returned Spock's stare with one of his own.

"If those are my choices, then maybe I will just do without," he said and watched the sable eyes narrow.  "Or maybe," he started speaking again, "Maybe I will just go be with someone else."

Spock stiffened and James could feel the intake of air as the Vulcan worked to center himself.  "Spatzi? [Little sparrow] Are you playing a joke on me?"  James could hear the hurt in the Vulcan's voice.

"Does it look like I am joking?" James said, giving his first officer another smirk. Spock's goatee twitched and his expression was frightening, but  James held his stare smirking,  confident that he had pushed the Vulcan sufficiently. 

Now he will throw me over his knee, spank me, screw me on the couch and everything will go back to normal.  No more of this marriage nonsense, James thought. He was so sure that he knew exactly how Spock would react and thus was very surprised when the Vulcan pushed him off his lap, stood,  and started towards the fresher.

"Hey, where the fuck do you think you are going?" James demanded. 

Slowly Spock turned to look back at his captain. "I'm heading back my quarters," He said his voice flat and dry sounding, even for him.

"But we're not done," James said.  

In a voice dripping with ice Spock spoke, "I believe that we are... Captain." And with that, the Vulcan was gone.

James sat there on the sofa stunned. It was the 'captain' that had done it. After years of their relationship, Spock had all but stopped referring to him as captain unless they were on duty and even then it was limited. In fact, it was mostly when they absolutely had to be official. Any other time it was always 'James' in addition to a smattering of Vulcan terms of endearment.

James sat there on the sofa staring at the door of the fresher, willing it to open and Spock would step back into the room, this whole thing one of his odd tests, but that did not happen.  

James sighed. He had finally pushed Spock too far, and though Spock would not hurt him physically, he could do worse. The Vulcan could just not want him any longer.

"Fuck." James spat and stood. Straightening his dirndl,  James gathered his resolve and marched across his cabin, through the fresher, and into the Vulcan's rooms.  Spock was right where James knew he would be, in front of his firepot, legs crossed, meditating. The boots, socks, and shirt were gone, thrown off and cast about the room, which gave James a good idea how upset Spock was.

Spock did not just cast things off when he undressed.  He carefully removed each piece and put it where it needed to go. The only exception to this was when they were about to have sex, and even then Spock went about the room picking up afterward.  To just toss something on the floor and leave it there...

"Is there something I can do for you, Captain?" Spock's voice broke through his thoughts and James winced at how much stress was placed on his title. Looking at the Vulcan, James noticed that his eyes were still closed, but that didn't matter. James remembered Spock once telling him that he could pick out his scent, even in a crowd. That had both impressed and worried him.  

James smoothed down his pinafore as he spoke.  "Spock, whatever stick you have up your ass, you need to pull it out, okay?"

The Vulcan didn't move, but said,  "I do not know which are referring to, but if I did, I would say something to the effect that you are a selfish individual and I do not wish to see you or speak with you."  He didn't even bother opening his eyes while he spoke.

James's heart sank and for the first time in his life, it hurt to be called selfish. The thing of it was, he was selfish and  never more so than with his first officer, who indulged every whim, who gave into every demand, who soothed every fit of rage.  

James shook himself from his thoughts, looking back at Spock and observed that the Vulcan was still wearing the lederhosen. The leather bracers were off his shoulders and pooled on the floor on either side of Spock's hips. As he took this in the wheels in James's head started to turn and he grinned when an idea came to him.

"Süßigkeit, bitte zürne nicht mit mir. Es tut mir leid, ich war so frech. Ich war nicht so gemeint. Es tut mir leid. Bitte verzeihen Sie mir?"  [Sweetie, please do not be angry with me. I'm sorry I was so rude. I did not mean it. I am sorry. Please forgive me?]

When he finished, he was pleased to see that had Spock had raised an eyebrow, though his eyes were still closed. "Sind sie wirklich?" [Are you really?] He asked. 

James moved closer and knelt down beside Spock.

"Ich bin.  Sagen Sie Bitte können sie mir verzeihen. Ich werde alles tun, damit sie zu euch hinauf." [I am. Please say you will forgive me. I will do anything to make it up to you.]

Finally, the Vulcan opened one eye and turned it toward his captain. "Etwas?"[anything?] 

James nodded his head, still smiling as he took one of the Vulcan's hands in his own.  

Spock now had both eyes open, his head turned so that he was looking directly into his captain's face.  "Mich Heiraten?"[Marry me?]

James froze.  He had been prepared for anything else, but this? Why did Spock want this? He gazed into the Vulcan's face and saw something that amazed him.  The lines on Spock's face had softened making him appear so much younger and there was a frightened pleading look in those dusky eyes.

 _The real question here is why do you not want this?_   A piece of him that he thought was long dead had asked. Why didn't he want to marry Spock? 

Because you just didn't marry your first officer, no matter how long the two of you have been fucking. 

 _Why_?  That other part of him asked and he couldn't answer. Oh, he could say something about how that wasn't how things were done, or that it was stupid, but those were not reasons, not real reasons.  He didn't have one except that maybe he was scared.

 _This isn't going to work,_  James thought to himself and he started to withdraw his hand from Spock's.  In an instant, Spock's fingers tightened on James's hand preventing him from moving further.  Then James watched as Spock's other hand came up and touched his face, fingers lining up to his psy-points.  

_Don't be frightened. I am here if you will have me._

James leaned into Spock's touch and sighed.  He smiled again as through the meld, Spock soothed his fears.  Then carefully Spock ended the connection, lowering his hand and James at once became aware of how empty he felt.  

 _It doesn't have to be this way.._. James suddenly realized how foolish he had been for all these years.

Intertwining his fingers into Spock's he leaned close, so that their lips almost touched. "Natürlich werde ich dich heiraten." [Of course, I will marry you.] 

All at once his was on his feet as Spock jumped up pulling his captain to him.  The Vulcan kissed him fiercely bruising his lips, suck and nipping at them.  Long clever fingers weaved themselves through James's hair, while his own hands found the tight muscled mounds of flesh that was Spock's ass.

When they parted Spock beamed at his captain, eyes full of adoration and lust. "James," He half growled. The sound alone made James shiver and his toes curl in the little black flats he wore.  He buried his face into the Vulcan's neck, nibbling at the flesh.

"Spock, I want you," James whispered into a pointed ear and was thrilled when he felt the Vulcan tremble.  Without warning, he was suddenly in Spock's arms being carried to the bed. He laughed and as they reached the bunk he urged Spock to set him down. Spock frowned but did as his captain requested.

"Go sit on the bed, Spock," James ordered.   Once again the Vulcan complied but arched one eyebrow in question.  Arranging himself on the bed, his back resting on the head broad, Spock gave his captain an inquisitive look.

From where he stood, James's smiled widened, his eyes glinting the light. He reached up to the little bow in his hair. Slowly he pulled it out and tossed it aside. His hands then moved to the bow on his pinafore.  Deftly, James undid it and soon the white apron was joining the bow.

On the bed Spock growled, his pupils blown wide, hands clenched in his lap. James took in the sight of Spock aroused, half dressed, fighting the urge to leap from the bunk and claim him as he undressed, and moaned softly to himself.

That only fueled Spock's lust and his nostrils flared, but he stayed where he was.  James set to work of leisurely undoing the laces up the front of his Dirndl.  Making sure they were loose enough, he reached up and simultaneously pulled on the shoulders of the dress. Pulling them both to about half way down his arms, he then finished lowering them first one then other.

The dress now hanging on his hips, James turned around so that his back faced Spock, who was now clasping the covers in his fists, the knuckles turning whiter and whiter.  With no real hurry, James set about removing the blouse. Once that was gone, he ran a languid hand up his chest and  over his neck, caressing his face. Turning just his head to one side to look at Spock, he  gave the Vulcan a salacious smile, before lowering his hand back to the dress.

He twisted the garment and pushed it off his hips, exposing a pair of pantalets made of bleached muslin. The thin material clung to James's rounded backside as he deliberately and slowly bent over to remove his shoes.  Arching his back, James took another look back at his first officer. He was pleased to see that Spock's mouth was parted and he was panting ever so slightly.

Straightening James turned back around to face Spock on the bed, angling his hips to bring Spock's attention to the erection under the delicately woven fabric. One could see a tiny stain spreading as his penis was already leaking pre-cum. Placing a hand over his erection, James rubbed it leisurely, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, a sigh escaping his lips. There was another growl from the bunk.

Lifting his head James opened his eyes, locking them on Spock. He gave the Vulcan another spicy grin and hooked thumbs into the waistband of the pantalets. He paused like that, giving the Vulcan a questioning look.

Spock sat up and giving his parted lips a quick flick with his tongue, he nodded once.  James turned back around and removed the pantalets, one again bending all the way over while he pushed the garment down his legs. He savored the moan from the bunk before he snapped back up and strode over the bed, leaving the white stockings in place.

At the bunk's edge, James bent a knee resting one foot on the bed. He fingered a lace garter, tied tight with blue ribbon.  "And these?" James asked playing idly with the ribbons and lace, running a hand down his thigh.

"Leave them," Spock rumbled.  James removed his hand and crawled onto the bed towards Spock.  In response, Spock lifted his hips to strip off the lederhosen, but James placed a hand on his chest stopping him.

"No Spock, leave them on," James breathed and he climbed onto the Vulcan's lap.

"James?" Spock asked, but James kissed him, silencing him at once.  The Vulcan took his hand off his hips and placed them on his captain, moving them up and down the toned back, occasionally squeezing a butt cheek.  He then ran one hand over a stocking and shivered at the feel of the nylon under his fingers.

James pulled back from the kiss, idly combing his fingers through soft fur on Spock's chest. He shifted his hips a little causing his cock to move over the crotch of the lederhosen, moaning very so softly. Moving one hand to stroke the line of Spock's jaw, James gave a little-lopsided grin.

"I know I really wasn't into this at first, but seeing you in just the pants, I have to admit is very fuckable and the leather feels so good on my cock." Before Spock could say anything in return, James planted his lips back on the Vulcan's mouth.

As they kissed, James started moving his hips back and forth, slowly at first, grinding his erection on the soft leather of the lederhosen.  He moaned in Spock's mouth and moved a little faster.  

Spock pulled away from the kiss. "James, what..." But James placed a finger over the Vulcan's lips, grinding harder.

The feel of the leather on his erection was great and James moaned his enjoyment. He pushed his mouth back onto Spock's, sucking the Vulcan's tongue into his mouth with gusto.   Spock returned the kiss, placing both his hands on James's ass helping to move his thrusts along.

James increased the friction, pulling back from the kiss to catch his breath and moan louder than before. He could feel his climax building and the wide-eyed stare that Spock was giving him was pushing him closer.  James drove his hips faster; arching his back as he finally came with a cry.  Slowing his movements to a stop, he pressed his forehead to Spock's and sighed.

Spock purred and stroked his captain's hair.  He glanced down at the puddle of semen that was disappearing, being soaked into the leather.  Quickly he gave James's bottom a smack eliciting a gasp from the human.  "Wicked little slut," He murmured with affection. "Those were made with deerskin and now they are ruined."

James chuckled. "Oops," He said playfully. "Do you want me to make it up to you?" He cooed.  

Spock tilted his head to one side, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"I think we can come to an agreement," He said before bucking James off his lap, causing his captain to fall back on the bunk face up his arms and legs splayed from his body.

Faster than should have been possible, Spock was up on his knees, slipping the lederhosen off. Then he was on his captain pinning him down to the bed.  Shoving two fingers into James's mouth, he forced it open. 

With his other hand, he shoved the semen soaked crotch of the leather pants deep into James's mouth.  Flipping his captain's on his stomach, Spock then used the leather bracers to bind James's arms, so that the hands were up at his shoulder blades.  As he did this James bucked and fought.

Pulling up on slender hips, Spock forced James knees to bend, pushing his face and shoulders into the bunk.   James thrashed around turning his head this way and that. Spock slapped the upturned bottom in front of him.

"What is the matter, James? I thought you liked the lederhosen." With that he set about spanking his Captain, punishing him for the soiled garment.

Each time the Vulcan's hand connected with James's ass there was a gratifying smack followed by a muffled whimper. Once Spock was satisfied with the bright red shade James's backside was turning, he tenderly rubbed the swollen flesh.  

James sniffled and cooed at Spock's  kind touch. The Vulcan's lips turned up for a second, delighted with his captain's reaction to the punishment.

Spock picked James up again and carefully placed him back on the bunk facing up.  James's face was red and his eyes were wet. Spock leaned in close to an ear and purred, sharing with his captain his joy. He heard James return with a contented little moan.  Sitting back on his heels and without taking his eyes of James, Spock picked up a bottle of oil from off the table beside his bunk.

Carefully, he poured a good measure of the oil into his open palm, letting it rest there while it warmed.  Once he was satisfied that the temperature was sufficient, Spock reached down and pulled one of James's legs over a shoulder.   He nuzzled the stocking covered thigh, moving his head a little to nibble on the bare flesh just at the edge of the garter. In response, James writhed and bucked his hips.

Spock pulled away from the supple flesh he was feasting on and moved the hand with the oil in it toward James's opening. Pushing one finger at first, he started to work open his captain, adding a second and then a third finger as the hole loosened, making sure he worked the oil into the canal.  

As Spock fingered him,  James closed his eyes and rocked his hips in time with his first officer hand, moaning through the leather, the start of a new erection forming.

Once certain that he could take his captain without causing too much pain, Spock slid his fingers from James's now eager hole. He lifted the other leg over his shoulder and guided his throbbing erection to the opening and pushed in. He did it all in one go and groaned as he buried himself inside his captain.  James, in turn, arched his back, his eyes open wide, his cry silenced by the improvised gag.  

Fully encased, Spock paused, looking down as his prone lover. "Ich Liebe Dich,"[I love you.] He said. 

James's already wide eyes filled with his own affection for the Vulcan and he murmured something back.  Spock nuzzled one of the stocking clad legs and sighed. He did not need to hear what James said to know what he meant.

Spock turned from James's thigh and cradling the firm ass in his hands, set about thrusting , thrilled with how James moaned and writhed with each stroke. He increased his pace and pushed hard. James's eyes closed, his face slack with lust, while his rejuvenated erection bobbed happily.

Spock suddenly angled his hips and thrust again, hitting James's core. James's eye flew open again, this time the tawny orbs clouded with pure desire. Spock watched this reaction and thrust again hitting the same sweet spot.  James squirmed, attempting to buck his hips into Spock, but the Vulcan was still holding on to him.  Spock thrust harder, grunting with effort, his eyes burning with a hunger for his captain.

While he drove in deeper and harder, quickly driving James to madness, Spock took James's cock in his hand and began to milk it. James arched his back moaning as loudly as he could with his mouth blocked like it was.  He jerked and flailed about as Spock pumped hips and fist in perfect synch.  Soon James was cumming again, streams of semen shooting out over his chest and stomach.  Spock watched as James arched his back once more time and then came back down limp and boneless.

At this Spock pushed into James, bending him in two as he plunged deeper without mercy.  Breathing heavily, growling, Spock felt his balls tightening. He moved his hips like pistons, plowing the human under him, while James's body rocked with each push, moaning softly, his eyes shut.  When Spock did come, he did so with a shout, calling out his captain's name.  He bent over James staying still, panting as his cock finished emptying itself.

Then pulling out he unhooked James's legs from his shoulders and slumped back onto the bed.  They both laid there basking in each other's glow. Spock was the first to move. He slipped off the bunk and went into the fresher. He came back with a warm wet cloth and began to clean off his captain.  Once he had finished cleaning them both off,  Spock discarded the cloth in the recycler and climbed back into the bed, lifting James into his lap.

Spock removed the bracers from James's arms, unbinding them. Spock then pulled the lederhosen from James's mouth, while James shook life back into his arms. Spock cast aside the garment, and laid James once again on the bed, placing his head on the pillow.

Spock laid down beside him and pulled the human into his arms.  James made not a sound nor moved against the Vulcan. He just sighed with every sign of contentment washing over his features.  Beside him, Spock purred with his eyes shut.

Together they laid there breathing softly enjoying the feel of the other's skin on theirs.  Though, when Spock shifted his body to place one hand under the pillow, James grumbled unhappily. Spock heard James's complaint and shushed him.

"I have something for you." He whispered.  

James opened one eye.

"Hmmm?" He inquired.  

Spock pulled his hand back from under the pillow and it held a small black box. "Give me your hand, ashal-veh."  Spock spoke opening the box.  Without waiting for reply Spock took James's left hand in his and slipped on his finger a ring made of platinum with a diamond set in it.  James stared speechless, noting the shine, the smooth metal, the sparkle of the stone, the ridges running on the outside edges.

James looked back to Spock and what he saw there surprised him even more. Spock was smiling. Not just quick upturn of the lips, but a full smile and he wasn't trying to hide it.  "Do you like it, James?" Spock said warmly.

James smiled in return.  "Yes," he said giving Spock a kiss.

Spock sighed and kissed him back. James felt fingers touch the side of his face and when the meld started he was overwhelmed by pure raw emotion. Feelings of love, of lust, of worshiping, of adoration, all filling him and he was able to see into Spock's being.  Here was beautiful individual as cracked and warped as himself, yet somehow a beacon of perfection.

James pushed this thought through the meld and Spock returned it with a thought of his own, one that simply said that he had always felt same about him.  Inside his mind, James laughed and heard Spock join him. It was like music. Gradually Spock pulled them out of the meld and they laid there in each other's arms perfectly happy.

James snuggled into the crook of Spock's arm and started to drift off the sleep, while Spock brushed his fingers over his hair. Inside James's head, he heard that other part of him whisper, " _See that wasn't so bad, now was it?"_

 


End file.
